CanTare History
The history of how Cantare came to be. Many long years ago, far back at the edge of time, Cantare was built by the love of sound and silence. Each foundation by sound and silence made Cantare as the world you all see today. The sound creates, and the silence ends. Together, they formed the land, sea and sky of the world. Split by three, each part of the world is a place that thrives. Everything is balanced. The sound of Cantare saw more to the world, and created a group of humans called XXX, people who lived in Cantare in the three parts of the world. The XXX split themselves into three and left towards the three parts. Each little group changed themselves to live in their environment and soon, there were three types of humans. All three groups lived together peacefully and worked together to form the world as it is. It soon became a world where each three groups had grown bigger and became continents, and had excelled in certain abilities and have teamed up to provide it to the other groups. Once they had grown enough to support their continent on their own, they soon made order and together became an almost ideal society. The sound is disappearing, but yet the silence creates more... Cantare has always lived in peace with all the continents working together and it’s leaders working together to represent their continent and progress as a whole. Recently, a large storm was hit and broke all natural connections between the continents. Since the connections between the continents produce the most energy, it is now limited and the people must figure out how to restore the natural connections. Not only that, almost everything that the people of Cantare use XXX (energy) and must use as little as possible. However, the man made connections are still there but many are reluctant to use it as it costs energy to use. For the next couple of decades, the decline of energy has been rising and the world is crumbling, even if the people were trying their best to solve the problem. The three parts of the land seem to dim with the hate of both sound and silence and monsters start to appear in the form of shadows. The crumbled world of Cantare started to panic as they were already in a state of near destruction. These monsters are silent, and were given the name Umbra. (Canere for sound) As time went on, Cantare was eventually plagued by Umbra. However, the people found that the Umbra will often drop XXX(energy) when defeated. Soon, a group (guild) was started to attack the Umbra and found the world slowly healing itself up. Sometimes, they also found the monsters will drop things like crystals of interesting sizes. The people carved weapons out of them and discovered that they work well against the Umbra. While the world of Cantare is slowly healing, it is still dead as a whole. It is a desolate world as of now. What will you do to return Cantare to what is was? Category:General